


Kurt, the naughty nurse

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bed baths, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nurse fetish?, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes care of a very cute patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like this story.  
> If you do, I suggest to leave kudos and maybe a comment :D

There can't be a least convenient moment for the GPS of his car to stop working than as Kurt is driving to his new summer job. He's already thirteen minutes late and he hates being late, especially when it's his first day at something, so his mood right now isn't exactly good. It took him so much more than he had expected to get to this part of the state (he should never underestimate Lima's traffic at rush hours, seriously), and given that the stupid GPS decided to go nuts on him, he has no idea of how much it will take him to get there.

“Turn right,” the robotic voice of the device tells him for the eleventh time. It has been telling him that he has to turn right repeatedly even when there aren't any streets where he can turn. Kurt rolls his eyes, exasperated.

“If I turn right, I'm driving into that house's porch, you stupid talking thing!” He says angrily and continues driving through that long, long street; his body so tense, that is practically perched on the steering wheel.

“Turn right,” the GPS says again. It doesn't matter how much Kurt raises his voice at it, the machine keeps talking with that same impassive British accent that, for some reason, gets on his nerves every time. Kurt glares at the road.

“Turn right”.

“Oh my god!” He snaps, “Just stop talking already!” He smacks the dashboard in an attempt to shut the device off. At that, the little piece of paper where he jolted the address of the house he's trying to find, and that he had put over the dashboard, goes flying and lands beneath the passenger's seat. In a not-very-legal, partial suspension of his driving duties, he leans down and reaches for the piece of paper, keeping one hand on the wheel and his foot on the brake.

“Turn right”.

Kurt grabs the paper and sits up quickly. A few yards ahead, he finally spots a street where he can actually turn without crashing into some wall.

“There,” He says reproachfully, “I've already turned right, are we there yet?”

“You have arrived at your destination,” the machine informs him, somehow sounding smug.

“Really?” Kurt frowns and glances at the piece of paper and then at the sign on of the street. “Cedar st” reads the sign. He pulls over and parks right in front of the 1021. Before jumping out of the car, he leans over the seat and reaches for his bag.

Usually, Kurt gets a little nervous every time that he starts a new job. It has to do with having to adapt to new situations with people that he barely knows. This time, though, it all should be easier because this job consists of taking care of a patient, something that he knows how to do and that he has been doing for the last six months at the clinic where he's been doing his internship. The patient had an accident resulting in multiple fractures. After spending a couple of weeks in the hospital, he's fine now, so all Kurt has to do is make sure that he's healing well and assist him with the basic aseptic and prophylactic care.

Kurt was more than a little surprised when he received the call from Jeanny, the chief nurse, that morning. These kind of gigs, the ones that are in a house, just a couple of hours a day, three to four times a week and very well paid, are hogged by the more experienced nurses, the key word here being _nurse_. Kurt is not a nurse yet, but Jeanny told him that they had had a hard time finding someone that could do the job because the Andersons had asked specifically for a male nurse and the only other male nurses at the clinic are Barry and Tim, but Barry and Tim are currently on their honeymoon in Florida, so they were not available.

Kurt jogs through the well kept front garden of the house, glancing curiously at its large windows and its long, elegant columns. It is certainly a very fancy house.

“Are you the nurse?” A woman, short, round and fierce, opens the front door all of the sudden and asks him.

“Yes,” Kurt blinks, startled. “Uh... Kurt,” he gets closer immediately and extends his hand. The woman gives it a disdainful look and doesn't shake it.

“I'm Mary, the house keeper, and you're late, ” she says dryly, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Kurt blinks again, withdrawing his hand. “Sorry, I had a hard time finding the house”.

“Um...” Mary hums noncommittally. “Come in, Blaine is waiting for you,” she beckons and opens the door fully so he can walk in.

Kurt follows her through the foyer and across a big, elegantly decorated hall. There are paintings, little figurines, crystal vases and other expensive-looking things everywhere, so Kurt makes a point of watching his step and not touching anything that can be potentially breakable.

As they go upstairs, Kurt notices that the house is remarkably silent.

“The Andersons are quiet people, huh?” He says conversationally.

“The Andersons aren't here; they're out, taking care of their business”. The woman tells him, a tinge of reproach in her voice. “They should be here, spending more time with Blaine, but you know how rich people are”. She adds and turns to look back at Kurt, expecting a response.

“Snobs?” He supplies after a moment, in lack of a better answer.

“Assholes,” Mary corrects him sternly. “But Blaine is a good kid, he's always been a good kid”.

'A kid?' Kurt thinks. Jeanny didn't give him many details about the patient, but he thought that he was going to take care of an adult, maybe an old man. It is better if he's a kid, though. Kids are way lighter than old fellows, and if Kurt is going to be carrying a patient around, he prefers to reduce the probabilities of developing a hernia.

Once that they get to the second floor, they walk until the end of a long corridor.

“This is Blaine's room,” Mary says, pointing at the door in front of them. “So, I'm gonna head now; my shift ended almost an hour ago, I just waited to give you instructions,” she starts explaining. “There's an ugly, kinda tacky statue of a horse on the left side of the porch that Mr. Anderson got last year in some trip to Monaco that Mrs. Anderson doesn't know about, did you see it?” She asks.

“Um...” Kurt mentally reviews walking through the porch, but he doesn't remember seeing such piece of decoration. “Yes?” he says, anyway.

“Under it, there's a key to the front door. When you leave, lock the door with that key, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt nods.

“When you come back next Thursday, no one is going to be here to open the door for you, so you take the key from under the statue and let yourself in, got it?”

“Got it,” he nods again, a little more decisively this time.

“Okay, then...” Mary takes one last look at him, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. “Have fun,” She says with a little nod and a disturbingly knowing smirk, and walks away.

Kurt frowns a little at that, but forgets about it quickly because there's a patient in that room, and he can't make him wait any longer, so he turns around and knocks at the door.

“Come in,” a male voice says.

Kurt opens the door and as he walks in, he's greeted by a pair of bright, curious eyes. The patient, it turns out, it's not a kid, but a man, probably his same age. He's sitting on the bed, his back propped against a big pile of pillows and his hazel eyes are glimmering under a mass of dark, curly hair.

“Hi,” the man says as Kurt gets closer.

“Hi,” Kurt extends his hand out of reflex. The man doesn't shake it, not because he refuses to (unlike Mary, he looks very friendly) but because he can't; he has casts on both arms.

Kurt draws his hand back sheepishly as he realizes and proceeds to introduce himself.

“I'm Kurt... The nurse,” He adds after a bit in case that the fact that he's wearing scrubs and is here to take care of him hasn't made that point clear yet. Sometimes, Kurt forgets how socially awkward he can be until, well, until he remembers.

“I'm Blaine... The patient,” The man says in earnest, but a lopsided smile appears on his face a second later, breaking his serious expression.

Kurt just entered the room and the patient is already making fun of him, this has to be a new record. He grins in spite of himself and drops his bag onto an armchair.

“Well, now that we have established our roles here, why don't you start by telling me what happened to you?”

“You don't know how I ended up like this?” Blaine asks, raising one thick eyebrow in question.

“They didn't give me many details,” Kurt says with a little shrug.

“Well...” Blaine sighs. “It all started one night when my drunk friends convinced me of doing some back flips on the trampoline that they had in the back yard”.

Kurt frowns. “Why did they have a trampoline?”

“I have no idea,” Blaine shakes his head delicately, “I got on it nonetheless and tried doing some back flips”.

“Were you drunk as well?” Kurt asks, suspicion in his voice. If he's going to attend this case, he's going to need specific details.

“Um...” Blaine presses his lips together and considers his answer for a moment. “A little bit”.

Kurt narrows his eyes. He has heard that same “A little bit,” many times before from patients that were as high as a kite. After a moment of quiet glaring, Blaine finally gives in.

“Okay, a lot,” he admits, “But it was the end of the semester and the beginning of the summer and well, I wasn't thinking rationally at the time, so I got on the trampoline and bounced a for a minute or two, you know, to warm up”.

Kurt nods. Warming up is important.

“And then,” Blaine continues. “I did a perfect back flip the first time I tried. I was flying in the air, it was amazing. So I went for the second one, but rigth at that moment someone threw a beach ball, and before you ask,” he interjects, “I have no idea why they had a beach ball there. Anyway, it hit me, I lost my balance and panicked. I extended my arms so I wouldn't land on my face, but they got stuck between the springs when I landed while the rest of my body was flying on the opposite direction”.

Kurt grimaces a little after hearing that.

“That's how I broke my left arm, my wrist and the two fingers of my right hand,” Blaine explains, “My ribs broke when the side of my body crashed against the metallic structure of the trampoline”.

“Ouch,” Kurt exclaims. No matter how many times he's heard these kind of stories, they always make him cringe. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“Okay, let's check your ribs first”.

Kurt gets closer and starts unbuttoning Blaine's pajama top. As he spreads the lapels open, he can't help but notice that Blaine has a really nice upper body. There's a moment when he's undoing the last button and tugging Blaine's undershirt up, in which he imagines himself sliding his fingertips very, very slowly down the surface of those toned pecs and abs. He dismisses that though quickly though, and focuses on checking the large bruise on the man's side. Once he's done, he clears his throat before he starts talking again.

“So, have you been experiencing acute pain?”

“No,” Blaine answers immediately.

“Have you been having trouble breathing?”

“Nope”.

“Coughing fits? Excessive mucus?” Kurt continues asking.

Blaine shakes his head.

“Fever? Nausea? Vomit?”

Another negative response.

Kurt mentally reviews the list of symptoms that he should be looking for in this kind of situation. He wants to make sure that Blaine is doing fine so he asks: “Constipation?”

Blaine snorts. “What does constipation have to do with a broken rib?” He says, amused.

“Uh...” Kurt thinks about it for a moment. That last question was a really stupid one. He needs to appear professional though, so he says “Well, because of the lack of physical activity, certain digestive processes tend to get slower after a while and if you don't consume enough liquids and fiber then...”

Blaine chuckles, “I've been drinking water and eating apples and stuff, so everything is working just fine, I canor  assure you”.

Kurt laughs despite of himself. He has this tendency of ducking his head when he's feeling a little shy, so when he looks up again he catches Blaine staring; his gaze intense on him.

“So, um...” Kurt falters. He moves to the side and busies himself buttoning Blaine's shirt hastily. “Let's check your arms now,” he says with a polite smile, moments later.

After making sure that the fractures on Blaine's arm, wrist and fingers are healing well, it's time for the personal hygiene and grooming part of the program.

“It's bath time,” Kurt announces while he's taking some things out of his bag.

Blaine perks up. “So how are we going to do this?"

“Well...” Kurt considers it for a moment. “I guess that I can wash your hair in the sink, and shave you there too; we can do the rest here on the bed. Just give me a few minutes to prepare everything we're going to need”.

“Okay,” Blaine agrees easily.

Kurt takes his time exploring Blaine's bathroom. He finds shampoo, vanilla-scented body wash (it smells really good), shaving cream, and some disposable razors, so that's set. There aren't enough towels there, though, so he goes out to the linen closet. As he's walking down the corridor with a bunch of towels and some sheets in hand, he decides to go down to the kitchen and grab a couple of bowls that can be used as basins.

Back in the bathroom, he arranges all the supplies carefully on the sink and around the tub, except for the towels, he puts those on the lid of the toilet, and walks out to get his patient. As he helps Blaine getting up on his feet and walk to the bathroom, it's obvious that the injuries still hurt, maybe a lot more than the other man is willing to admit. Blaine cringes and squeezes his eyes shut as he sits down on the chair that Kurt placed in front of the sink. Kurt hates watching his patients hurting, but apart from giving him some ibuprofen, which he's sure that Blaine's been taking already, there's not much that he can do. Sometimes pain is a part of the healing process.

Kurt puts a hand towel neatly folded on the edge of the sink and turns the faucet on.

“Tilt your head back, please,” he says once that he's tested the temperature of the water. Blaine does as he's told, moving his head back slowly.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Kurt asks before Blaine is completely set.

“My back isn't...”

Kurt doesn't let Blaine finish his sentence. “Let me get a cushion” he says, already on his way to the room. He comes back a few seconds later with a fluffy cushion in hand. He puts it behind Blaine's back and asks him to tilt his head back again.

“Better?”

“Better,” Blaine confirms with a little smile.

In Kurt's opinion, lathering the patient's hair is one of the most important parts of the bathing process. If he does it wrong, the patient is not going to be in his best disposition for what's coming next. If he does it correctly, the patient will be relaxed and pliant, so he makes sure of lathering Blaine's hair thoroughly, massaging his scalp with gentle, circular movements.

“Mmm...” Blaine purrs like a happy cat below him. He has his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face.

“That thing that you're doing,” he dralws, “Keep doing that”.

Kurt just laughs if off and keeps lathering.

After toweling Blaine's hair dry, Kurt tries to put it in some kind of order, but as much as he moves the comb back and forth, and from one side to the other, he simply can't. The curls keep sticking out in all directions as soon as he manages to flatten them down.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, frustated. “Sorry, but I can't tame your hair”.

“Nobody can,” Blaine chuckles. “I usually put a ton of gel on it, but since I'm in here all day and nobody is going to see it all puffy anyway, I decided to let it be,” he explains with a little shrug.

“Let it be...” Kurt contemplates that for a second and shrugs as well. He throws the comb into the sink and grabs a razor instead.

Shaving another person is a delicate task, not only because it involves using sharp blades on brittle skin, but also because it also involves earning the trust of the person that you're shaving, so Kurt slides the razor from Blaine's cheek bone to his jaw with one long, precise movement, studiously trying not to cut him.

After shaving the first strip of skin without any incidents, Kurt takes a moment to admire his work. His gaze wanders from Blaine's cheek bone to other parts of his face almost immediately. The other man's eyes are practically closed and his thick, dark lashes are feathering his cheeks delicately. Kurt's gaze descends from his eyes to the slope of his nose, the soft curve of his lips and the line of his jaw. Looking at him from this close, he realizes just how good looking this man actually is.

“Kurt?” Blaine says after a moment, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh...” Kurt shakes himself. “Move your head to the side, please,” he says, keeping his voice level, and continues shaving.

Once they're back in the bedroom, Kurt asks Blaine to stand by the armchair while he spreads a plastic sheet all over the bed. After that, and with a little difficulty, he helps Blaine getting on the bed and leaning back on the pillows that he decided to leave piled up against the headboard so the shorter man didn't have to lay flat on his back. He leaves Blaine resting on the bed and goes back to the bathroom to fill the basins with warm water and to grab the bottle of body wash and some towels.

Undressing a patient is always a little weird. If you add the unmistakable signs of incipient attraction to that, it can get awkward, but Kurt is nothing but professional. So, instead of reveling in the sight of Blaine's exposed skin and his toned muscles, he focuses on taking his pajama top and his undershirt with the utmost care. Kurt tends to lave taking off the patients' underwear until the last minute because that makes them feel a little less uncomfortable, well, that's when they're conscious, of course: if they're not, they don't care much about being naked in front of a stranger. But as Kurt tugs the waistband of Blaine's pants down, he realizes that the other man is not wearing any underwear and that, although is a little shocking to see, makes sense because Blaine only counts with three working fingers in one hand and not wearing underwear has to make things easier when he has to go and use the toilet. So Kurt pulls the pants out of Blaine's ankles hastily and spreads a sheet over his lap right away, pointedly trying not to look at the other man's groin and not think about anything even distantly related to nudity.

He starts the bathing ritual by wetting a cloth and pouring some of the scented body wash on it. Then he proceeds to wash Blaine's face, his neck and his ears. Just as Kurt had expected, the other man seems to be pretty relaxed as he moves the washcloth on his face. The nursing manuals suggest to wash one side of the patient's body from head to toe and then doing the same with the other side, leaving the genital area last, so that's exactly what Kurt does. Starting from the shoulders, he rubs the cloth with measured, circular movements down Blaine's chest, his stomach, the side of his hips and his legs. He tries to do that very gently, only scrubbing on the places that really need it, like his armpits and feet.

Blaine is being really quiet the whole time, but then, there's a moment when Kurt is sliding the cloth up the inner side of the other man's left thigh; his fingers moving dangerously close to the parts of Blaine's anatomy that are still covered by the sheet, in which he hears a sudden intake of breath. That takes Kurt out of the weird trance in which he had inadvertently fallen as he was focused washing every inch of this beautiful man's body.

He looks up and sees Blaine's stomach dipping with every deep inhale that he takes. The breathing of the man lying on the bed has gradually become loud and obvious, but Kurt has systematically ignored it. He wets his lips and, as he straightens up, he avoids looking directly at Blaine's face or at the bulge that has been growing under the sheet. He turns around and dips the cloth in the basin and takes a moment, while he squeezes the water out of the cloth, to try to calm his own breathing. Once that he thinks that he's got it under control, he faces Blaine again and grabs one side of the sheet.

“I'm...” Kurt starts, finally daring to look the other man in the eye. “I'm going to take this off, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nods a little jerkily, his voice breathy and kind of shaky.

Kurt would like to say that the sight of Blaine's cock, hard and flushed, resting below his navel, didn't affect him, but god! Kurt is only human. One that can appreciate the beauty of the male form and that hasn't had sex in a long, long, time. Even when he would love to look a little longer, he averts his gaze almost immediately and reaches for the forgotten cloth and the bottle of body wash.

“I'm going to wash your...” He pauses to reconsider his words. “Your genital area, okay?”

Blaine nods again.

Kurt presses the cloth on the spot where the line of coarse hair begins and starts rubbing it. He pointedly avoids touching Blaine's erection, but the space there is not that big, so he accidentally brushes it with his fingers and Blaine gasps.

“Sorry,” Kurt blurts out, “I didn't...”

“No,” Blaine cuts him off immediately. “I'm sorry, I know this isn't... I shouldn't be...” He turns to look at him with worried eyes. “I'm sorry,” he repeats and Kurt realizes that Blaine is apologizing for his erection.

It would be hypocritical to condemn Blaine because of that when Kurt is probably just as hard as the other man is. Thank god for the ever loose scrubs that he's wearing right now.

“No,” Kurt says, “You don't have to apologize for a perfectly normal physiological reaction, okay?”

Blaine blinks, his brow still furrowed with worry.

“Okay?” Kurt repeats sternly; one eyebrow raised. The other man presses his lips together and nods.

“Now, I'm gonna finish this real quick, and then I'm gonna help you get dressed”.

Kurt starts washing him again, this time sloppily. He isn't even looking at the area where he's working anymore, instead his gaze is fixed on some point on the wall in front of them while he mentally creates a map of Blaine's anatomy.

'Around the testicles,' he reminds himself, because washing around the testicles is very important, or that's what the manual of bed baths said. God! Kurt rolls his eyes at himself. He can't do this fast enough.

“Okay,” he says a minute later as he hastily pats Blaine dry with a towel and spreads the sheet to cover him up again. He talks fast and with that over chirpy, high voice that he uses when he's nervous and that he utterly hates.

"We're done, let's get you dressed”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes care of his patient's special needs ;)

*******   One   *******

 

As a nurse in training, Kurt has had to deal with a lot of bull... Unpleasant situations. From desperate junkies that come to the clinic faking symptoms in order to get prescriptions, to tiny, insufferable brats who have the tendency to kick him in the shins after he has given them a shot – as if it was his fault that needles hurt.

Blaine, on the other hand, is one of the nicest patients he's ever had. He's cooperative and not at all demanding, which makes Kurt's job so much easier. The only downside of taking care of him (Kurt would never consider it a downside under different circumstances) is that, every time that he gives him a bed bath, the guy has an erection.

Kurt has tried different ways of washing the other man's body so they can avoid having to deal with that unwanted reaction, but, as much as he tries, he can't minimize the contact, besides it doesn't take much to get Blaine going, apparently, which has to be very convenient in other situations. In this particular one, though, it's the opposite of convenient.

It's not that Kurt doesn't like Blaine's erections (he does, he really does like them. Who wouldn't?) The problem is that neither he nor Blaine can do anything about them other than try to ignore them, and things get pretty awkward after a while. So, this time, Kurt has finally decided to tackle the elephant in the room.

This is the forth time that Kurt gives Blaine a bed bath and, just as he had expected, by the time that he starts washing Blaine's legs, the latter is already panting softly below him. Kurt can hear Blaine's ragged breathing coming out in a string of short faltering exhalations as he slides the washcloth deep between his thighs. Blaine's stomach quivers when the cloth reaches the curve of his ass. He's hard already. Kurt can see the bulge of his erection tenting the sheet that he's using to cover the patient's lap. The sheet is useless, though, because Kurt can see the shape of Blaine's cock perfectly through its thin material. He can't focus on that now, so wets his lips, lowers his gaze and continues washing.

After patting the other man's thighs dry, Kurt puts the towel aside and removes the sheet. To this day, he hasn't allowed himself to really look at Blaine's cock. He has only taken glimpses of it, averting his gaze quickly and fixing it on any other spot in the room, so the image of it can fade away swiftly from his memory. This time, though, he finally dares to look.

Blaine has his head turned to the side; he's watching at some spot on the wall or maybe at the window behind Kurt, studiously avoiding making eye contact with him, so Kurt takes the opportunity and looks. This man has a really nice penis, actually, is one of the nicest that Kurt has ever seen. It is flushed and thick, slightly larger than average, pointing to one side as it rests on a nest of dark curls. Kurt's own dick throbs between his legs at the sight of it and a gasp escapes from his mouth, unbidden. The faint sound makes Blaine finally turn to face him; his eyes wide and his lips parted with surprise. Kurt can feel a blush starting to creep up his cheeks, so he turns around quickly and busies himself washing the cloth in the basin.

“We're almost done,” he says over his shoulder, faking a smile in an attempt to break the moment of tension. Blaine doesn't respond.

When Kurt finally turns around, clean cloth in hand, he sees that Blaine is staring at him. Unlike other times when Kurt has caught him looking at him like this, Blaine's stare doesn't falter, instead it remains fixed on Kurt's face, then it goes down, following the movement of the nurse's hand as it goes down slowly, stopping just inches above Blaine's crotch.

Before he starts doing anything, Kurt takes a moment to consider his patient's unfortunate situation. Blaine can't move his hands so he can't take care of his... erections on his own. Plus, he hasn't mentioned a girlfriend or a boyfriend (his obsession with Katie Perry and his collection of colorful skin tight jeans and bow ties tell Kurt that it's the second one), so the guy doesn't even have anyone who can give him a hand, literally. That thought makes Kurt finally reach a decision. He drops the cloth, reaches for the bottle of body wash at his side and pours a small amount of it in his hand. Then, in one of the boldest moves he's ever done, he wraps the it around the base of Blaine's cock and pulls.

“Ah,” the man on the bed gasps; his body arches involuntarily at the touch.

Kurt's eyes widen to their limit as a flare of common sense hits him. What the hell is he doing! He can't be touching his patients like this! He can't let himself get involved in situations of a sexual nature with a patient whose physical capabilities are diminished. He can't let himself get involved in situations of a sexual nature with a patient at all!!

He immediately takes his hand back, blurting out apologies and hoping that alleging horniness-induced, temporary insanity will help him to excuse his behavior in court.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn't...”

“No, no, Kurt,” Blaine cuts him off, shaking his head and the hand that it's not attached to his lap vehemently. “It's okay,” he says, sounding a little frantic. “You have no idea how much I need, well... That,” he worries on his bottom lip before continuing. “I can't use my hands and my ribs still hurt so I can't even turn over and hump the mattress, you know? The horny teenager last resort?” He says kind of sheepishly, glancing down at his own erection. “It's been weeks since I last touched myself and every time that we do this I... I inevitably get hard,” he admits, looking up at Kurt; his cheeks pink and his eyes big and pleading. “I know that I shouldn't be asking you to do this, but...”

Kurt takes a deep, shaky breath. What Blaine is asking him to do is so out of the line. He should never allow his patients to do that kind of requests, but he was the one who iniciated this. He was the one who did something completely inappropriate in the first place.

“Kurt,” Blaine's quiet, pleading voice makes him look up. Kurt stares at his patient's eyes as he tries to make up his mind. If he does what Blaine is asking him, that would be completely and absolutely unprofessional. He won't be able to have an impeccable record after that. On the other hand, Blaine is his patient and he's in a very uncomfortable situation, one that can even turn painful, and a good nurse is compassionate and willing to meet his patients' every need, right?

Kurt huffs, letting out the breath that he was holding without even noticing, drops his gaze and nods silently.

Jerking off another man is a mayor turn-on for Kurt. It may seem something really simple compared to the weird, kinky stuff that some people are into, but having another man's throbbing erection in his hand, being able to touch it, play with it and tease it at will, are some of Kurt's favorite activities and that explains why he is so good at it. Blaine hasn't been able to keep it quiet since Kurt took him in his soapy hand again and started stroking with slow, gentle movements. After a moment of keeping the same pace, the little breathy noises that he's been doing are replaced by deep, throaty moans and an occasional hiss, as Kurt increases the velocity of the strokes.

Meanwhile, Kurt hasn't been able to take his eyes off of the other man's face for more than a few seconds. He really enjoys looking at other parts of his naked body too, looking at the way his chest heaves with every sharp intake of breath; at the way that the muscles in his legs tense up as Kurt tightens his grip around him; at the way that his hips stutter and his toes curl and uncurl every time that Kurt does something particularly pleasant, like flicking a thumb over the head of his cock or reaching down to cup his balls. Despite all that, Kurt's eyes keep moving back up to Blaine's face. There's just something about this man's expression of utter pleasure that attracts Kurt's gaze, the same way that a magnet attracts steel chips.

He had never seen Blaine like this before: his skin flushed from the tip of his ears and all the way down to his chest, his mouth hanging open due to his labored breathing; his thick eyelashes fanning his cheeks as he opens and closes his eyes dazely. And the noises that he makes, god! Kurt loves it when guys are not afraid of being vocal. “Gorgeous,” is the word that Kurt would use to describe how he looks like this, if somebody asked.

Kurt is so turned on right now. This whole situation has him incredibly hard and he aches for a little friction, so he slides his left hand stealthily from the side of his hip and palms his crotch. His eyes fall shut involuntarily and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard, so he can keep a whimper from slipping out of his mouth as he squeezes himself through the fabric of his pants.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, voice strained and desperate. The sounds that he's making have turned high and frenzied, so Kurt knows that the other man is calling his name not only to get his attention back, but also to warning him.

“Are you gonna come” Kurt asks, hastily and weirdly unashamed, leaning to watch Blaine's face closer. His hand hasn't stopped pumping fast and his whole body thrums with anticipation.

“Yes! Oh fuck! Kurt!” He manages to say before he starts shaking and grunting, spilling hot and messy all over his stomach and Kurt's hand.

Kurt stares at him, awestruck. He just made one of his patients come and it is so wrong and, at the same time, it's one of the hottest things that Kurt has ever done.

He takes a moment, as Blaine revels in his afterglow, to catch his breath, but, as much as he tries, he can't slow his breathing down. His mouth feels too dry; his skin is prickly and hot, his whole body is overheated. He's at a stage of arousal where he can't just focus on something else and forget about his erection, hoping that it will eventually go away. He has to do something about it, but how?

His eyes scan the room, searching for an answer. He finds it as he turns back and spots the bathroom door. He strides there and closes the door behind him with a loud thud. After positioning himself in front of the sink and letting his pants and shorts fall down to his knees, he wraps a hand tight around his cock and starts stroking.

As he flicks his thumb over the head to smear the precum around, a loud moan, that is a combination of relief and utter pleasure, slips out of his mouth, so he bites his bottom lip and tries to breathe through his nose. He can't allow himself to be loud; a patient of his is in the other room, but all this is just too much.

Picturing Blaine, waiting for him, lying naked on his bed (wrung out, hair rumpled, little drops of cum dripping down the side of his hip, but still undeniably beautiful), brings to his mind a series of images of what just happened between them and how incredibly hot it all was.

His hand moves faster and faster, almost of its own accord as he remembers the moment that Blaine came with a low grunt; his cock pulsing and spilling in Kurt's hand. The memory of that sends him right to the edge. He barely has time to put his palm against the wall in front of him to steady himself, before he's having one of the most intense orgasms that he's had in a long time.

Hunched over the sink and still gasping for air, Kurt turns the faucet on and lets the water run for a minute or two to wash away his cum. Then, he washes his hands and splashes some water on his face to get rid of the flush. As he towels his face dry, he looks at himself in the mirror and lets out a long gush of air. He just did something very, very inappropriate, but he thinks that can he still act professional, so after arranging his scrubs and his hair the best that he can, he takes a deep reassuring breath and opens the door of the bathroom determined to face the music.

As the takes the first step out, Blaine's perfectly shameless, blissful, postorgasmic smile makes all his worries dissipate instantly. Kurt presses his lips together, biting back a grin.

“So,” Kurt starts.

The other man is watching him as he gets closer with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So,” Blaine repeats, still grinning. “Are you gonna help me get dressed?”

Kurt nods.

 

*******   Two   *******

 

Blaine Anderson is one of those people that are always in a good mood. Kurt doesn't really get them, but he kind of admires them because they're so energetic and because, somehow, they're able to see the bright side of basically everything. Even when Kurt has known him for a very short period of time, he can tell that Blaine is like that. So, when he opens the bedroom door one Wednesday afternoon and, instead of his usual, welcoming smile, Blaine gives him a disinterested look, Kurt can immediately tell that something's wrong.

“Hi,” Kurt says as he drops his bag onto its customary spot on the armchair.

“Hey,” Blaine says with a little nod; his tone uncharacteristically deadpan.

Kurt waits a few moments for the other man to continue talking. This is usually the part where Blaine asks him about his day and they chat animatedly while Kurt starts getting everything ready for the bed bath. This time, though, Blaine remains quiet; his head tilted back onto the pillows while he stares, or pretends to stare, at some undetermined spot on the ceiling. Kurt frowns at that, but he shrugs it off and walks into the bathroom to begin his work.

About ten minutes later, Blaine hasn't said another word to him. This is disconcerting because Blaine is usually very talkative and he always seems happy to see him.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt says as he walks to the bed, bearing some towels.

“Yeah,” Blaine answers sulkily and, of course, Kurt doesn't believe him.

“Have you been sleeping well? Do you need more painkillers?” He asks while he puts the towels aside and leans forward to examine Blaine's ribs through the fabric of his pajamas. He knows that injuries tend to hurt more during the night and that pain can give you a hard time while you're trying to sleep.

“No, I...” Blaine lets out a long, harsh breath. “I've been sleeping well and don't need more medication,” he says, equally unconvincing.

Kurt takes a step back and watches him carefully for a moment. “Do the casts still feel itchy?”

Blaine gives him a little shrug and another indifferent response, “Sometimes”.

Kurt had never seen Blaine sullen and this whole sulking teenager attitude is making him uncomfortable, but he has to keep asking questions in order to find out what's going on. Whatever it is, Kurt suspects that it doesn't have to do with his injuries, so he tries to think of other possibilities.

“Did, um... Did Mary fed you?” he says, halting. Sometimes, when there are too many patients at the clinic and Kurt doesn't have time to get a meal, he can get really bitchy. Hunger can make people get bitchy so...

Blaine snorts, “Yes, she brought me a sandwich”.

“Then why are you in such a bad mood?” Kurt inquires, finally.

“Because...” Blaine huffs again, “Because I'm here alone all day with nothing to do and I'm so incredibly, out of my mind bored!” He explains dramatically. Kurt just blinks. “Sorry,” Blaine cringes probably at his own over-reaction. “I don't respond well to boredom”.

Kurt nods, sympathetically. He knows that being confined to a room for weeks on end while your body gets better, can be unbelievably boring.

“So, what happened to your friends? Have they come visit you?” Kurt sits down carefully on the edge of the bed and asks.

“Yeah, they went to the hospital and then came here a couple of times, but it's the summer vacation, you know? Some of them have jobs, some of them are away visiting their families and some others are at a...” Blaine uses two of the three working fingers of his right hand to make air quotations, “ _Journey of self-discovery on a road trip across America,_ ” he says, in which Kurt assumes is a mock stoner voice. _“_ So, they're not here”.

Kurt purses his lips thoughtfully. “And I guess that we can't count on your family either,” he mutters mostly to himself. Blaine just deflates.

“Okay, so...” Kurt perks up, moments later, as an idea pops out in his mind. “What we need to do in order to fix your situation, is finding some activities that you can do in here, by yourself and in your current st...” Blaine's sharp glare cuts Kurt's enthusiasm off. He sighs, “Yeah, I know that it's not much, but there's gotta be something, like... Do you have any hobbies?”

“You mean like knitting and bird watching?”

Now it's the turn for Kurt to narrow his eyes. “Hey, I'm trying to help you out here, so at least try to make an effort”.

“Okay,” Blaine concedes reluctantly. “I dance and sing. I play the piano too, but I can't do any of those things properly like this, so, apart from watching movies and really bad reality TV, which I've been doing a lot these past days, there's...” Blaine trails off.

“What?” Kurt promps, impatiently.

“Fanfiction,” Blaine answers halting and cringing a little at the end. He looks shy with his eyebrows quirked up like that. It's kind of adorable.

Kurt doesn't know much about fanfiction other than it's a medium for some teens to write down their fantasies of meeting Justin Beiber or the guys from One Direction, but if Blaine is into that, well...

“So, what teen pop star are you into?” He asks.

Blaine gives him a weird look. “Not that kind of fanfic,” he corrects, “Star wars fanfic”.

“Oh,” that totally makes sense because Kurt knows that Blaine is a big Star Wars fan. “Okay, so, you read Star Wars fanfiction?” He rephrases.

“Yeah, and...” Blaine stops to lick his lips. “Actually, I've been thinking about writing it as well”.

Kurt's eyebrows go up at that. “Really?”

“Yeah... I don't know,” Blaine shrugs with one shoulder, ducking his head a little at the same time. Kurt recognizes that as another shy gesture. He perks up as he continues talking, though. “Sometimes I'm doing random things, right? Like walking down the street or organizing my sweater vests, and this little scenes and bits of dialogues pop out in my head. It's so weird, but I can totally conduct a whole scene with dialogues between a few characters in my mind”.

As he explains this, Kurt can see that little glint of excitement that is usually in Blaine's eyes, starting to gleam in them again.

“I have some plots sketched out too and, let me tell you, they have explored the intricacies of the Ewok society in fandom yet, so...”

Kurt grins widely. Blaine's excitement is certainly contagious. “Well, there you go,” the nurse says, patting one of Blaine's knees. “You can keep yourself busy writting Star wars fanfic”.

Blaine sighs. “It sounds good, Kurt, but I don't think that I can use these for typing, you know?” He looks down at his arms which total surface is still almost entirely covered by casts. “I guess that I could hold a pencil with these ones,” he presses his three working fingers together like a crab pressing its claws, “But...”

“Hmm...” Kurt frowns pensively. “Do you have a voice recorder?”

“Sure, in my phone, why?”

“That's the solution,” Kurt offers animatedly. “You can record the dialogues and all the ideas that come to your head, and then, when you can use your hands again, you can type all down and put something together. That's what professional writers do sometimes, right?”

Blaine blinks and lowers his gaze as he considers it. “Yeah,” he nods and a big smile crosses his face. “Yeah, that's actually what they do”.

“So,” Kurt starts as he stands up from the bed, “Think about yourself as a twenty-first century Proust, creating literature from your bed during a long convalescence,” he says dramatically.

Blaine chuckles, “Kurt, you know that fanfiction isn't exactly literature, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” the nurse replies with a one-shoulder shrug and a barely suppressed smile. Blaine is still beaming, bright and open, and Kurt has to admit, at least to himself, that he actually loves watching Blaine smiling like that.

They go through the whole bathing and grooming routine once more. About twenty minutes into it, Kurt has Blaine hard and panting on the bed yet again.

This time he can't tell that he didn't do anything to arrive to this result because, in fact, he's been actively touching Blaine in all the ways that he knows that make the other man go crazy, like circling his hands slowly between Blaine's thighs and rubbing the washcloth across his chest lightly, barely touching the skin there and making Blaine shudder when the fibers of the fabric brush his nipples or catch on them.

Besides, this time Kurt didn't even bother with putting a sheet over his lap, so he's been watching the other man's cock go hard gradually. It's kind of fascinating watching as it fills out and jerks up; how the veins become more visible and the head comes out; it's fascinating and so, so hot.

“Kurt?” Blaine gasps as Kurt slides the cloth down the crease of his thigh and his hand almost brush his erection. “Are you going to do what you did last time?” He asks, his breath coming in rasps.

“Do you want me to?” Even when Kurt always tries to keep it cool when they do this, his own voice sounds wrecked. God! He's so turned on already.

“Yeah,” Blaine exhales shakily.

Kurt reaches the for the body wash, but before he can get the bottle open, Blaine interjects.

“Instead of that, can you...” The man shifts on the bed, turning his body a little to the side. “I have stuff, in my drawer,” he beckons and Kurt takes the hint immediately. He opens the drawer of the bedside table and takes out a little bottle of lub. After pouring a small amount of the clear, semi-liquid on his palm, he wraps his hand tightly around Blaine's cock and pulls.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asks as he starts stroking slowly.

“Yes! Fuck!” Blaine curses between gasps. “More than okay”.

They've done this twice before. The first time Kurt was a little too embarrassed to talk about it after. The second time he was feeling a little too guilty and wanted to make things clear between them, so they came to an agreement. Kurt was going to do this for Blaine whenever he asked if the latter agreed to two things: a) total secrecy and b) the promise that their relationship would remain strictly professional; as caregiver and patient, nothing more, at least as long as Kurt's job in the Anderson house lasted.

Blaine agreed readily to everything and Kurt prefers to think that it was due to this man's acquiescent nature and not because of the fact that he was hard at the time and wanting desperately for Kurt to help him get off. 

As he picks up the pace, Kurt sees Blaine writhing harder than usual on the bed. It's probably because of the warm, slick sensation that the lub, in combination with the friction of their skin, creates. It has to feel really good, Kurt is sure, even though, he doesn't want Blaine to strain himself with his over-enthusiastic reactions, so he stops for a moment.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, “You're moving too much, I don't want you to strain yourself”.

“Okay,” Blaine nods. The way that his chest heaves as he inhales, tells Kurt that he's already close to the edge and using the pause to try and calm himself down. “I can't help it, though,” he mutters after a moment, “What you're doing feels so good”.

Kurt bites on his bottom lip, feeling his own, untouched cock throbbing in his pants.

“Yeah, but you have to...” He trails off as an idea comes to his mind. “Let's shift positions, okay? Move over here”.

He stands with his knees against the side of the bed and helps Blaine to scoot closer and sit horizontally, his legs stretched out across the mattress and his back against Kurt's chest. This way the nurse will be able to hold him from behind and stop him from moving too much.

One thing that Kurt really didn't have time to think through before suggesting this idea is that now, he's holding Blaine from behind and for the first time he is really touching him. He has both arms around the his waist and, as he takes the other man's cock in his hand and starts pumping again, he can feel and hear everything up-close: the pression of the muscles of his back and shoulder, the little whiny, chocked out noises that he makes when he is “Close, Kurt, so close”; and the way that his spine arches, his whole body tenses and then, all of the sudden, it starts vibrating as it liberates all the accumulated tension and he comes hard and hot in Kurt's hand.

Having his face propped on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt is able to watch every second of it. It almost feels like a first-person experience, like if it was Kurt stroking himself and spilling on his own stomach and chest; his own body trembling with the force of his orgasm, and because of that, it all almost feels intimate.

Moments pass, and Kurt still has his his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck, his arms still wrapped thigh around his taut body. He doesn't move until he finally hears Blaine's breathing coming down to normal. Now, it's time for him to run into the bathroom. He takes his hands back and starts moving backwards, but Blaine stops him.

“Hey, don't leave, okay?” The man says, turning back to face him.

Kurt eyes widen. He's so hard right now; he wants... He has to...

“Stay here,” Blaine tells him; his eyes are gentle and his voice a soft whisper. “I wanna see you”.

“But...”

Blaine cuts him off before he can really object. “I know, I know all the reasons why that wouldn't be professional and stuff, but,” he snorts. “Seriously, Kurt, we have already crossed that line, haven't we?” He says, grinning suggestively.

And, well, if by _crossing_ _that line_ Blaine means making him, one of his patients, come three times this week, yeah, that ship already sailed. Even though, Kurt refuses.

“Come on, Kurt, I want to see you,” he begs, but his voice is low and husky now. Kurt can't help feeling a little weak in the knees every time that he uses that voice with him. Blaine smiles a self-satisfied smile; he's obviously aware of the effect that he has on him. He stares at Kurt's eyes a little longer, but then, his gaze drops to Kurt's crotch, and goes back up in one quick movement. The nurse knows that his erection is obvious under the stretched out fabric of his pants and he supposes that Blaine was able to feel it, as it was pressed against his back just minutes ago, so there's no point in ignoring it.

This thing he's about to do is so wrong, that's probably the reason why his heart is beating like ten times faster than before, his skin feels hot and prickly, and his breath catches as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and starts tugging them down. In his hand he has a mixture of lube, of Blaine's cum and his own precum; it is warm and slick and it feels so good on his cock as he grabs it and starts rubbing it.

He can hear Blaine breathing heavily next to him. Despite having his eyes closed, those quiet sounds remind Kurt that he's not alone in the room and that this thing that he's doing is not only for him; that, in some way, he's putting out a show for someone else, and the thought of that intensifies every sensation. Kurt whines between gritted teeth and his hand starts moving faster. Shortly after the pace of stroke increases, Kurt reaches the point of no return. His body practically bends in half over the bed and he has to press the palm of his other hand against the mattress in order to keep himself standing.

“That's it Kurt, come for me,” Blaine whispers, “Let me see you”.

That's all the encouragement that Kurt needs. His palm clenches tight in the sheet; his face goes up as his spine arches involuntarily, and a string of high pitched “Uh! Uh!” moans leave his mouth right before he comes.

Afterwards, he has half of his body still leaning heavily over the bed and both on his forearms propped against the mattress for better balance. At the moment, he's only focusing on his breathing, so he doesn't notice Blaine's amazed expression, not until the other man starts speaking again and Kurt turns to look up at him.

“That was hot,” Blaine tells him with that too earnest, kind of dazed tone that he uses sometimes to describe things.

Kurt wets his lips. The comment would make him sneaker if it wasn't for the persistent lack of breath that he got after having an amazing orgasm. He grins, though, and agrees easily. “It totally was”.

Blaine is giving him one of those dazed, fluttering looks that he always gives him after this little jerk off sessions. Kurt prefers to ignore the effect that those looks have on him and quickly averts his gaze. He doesn't know exactly how he does it, but he has this ability to switch into nurse mode again pretty quickly. So before the rate of his heartbeat has gone down to normal levels, and the flush on his cheeks and chest has totally faded, he's already standing up and reaching for the washcloth to clean them both.

Several minutes later, he has taken the plastic sheet off the bed, has helped Blaine get dressed, has taken all the bath supplies to their respective place in the bathroom and has put his own things neatly in his bag. He's been so diligent, that he's even smoothed the sheets and blankets and fluffed the pillows. He normally doesn't fluff his patients pillows, in fact, he hates when some snotty patients assume that it is his job to do that for them, but with Blaine things are different. Kurt doesn't mind giving him a special treatment.

Right when he's about to leave, Blaine catches on od Kurt's hands with the three fingers of his right hand. Kurt turns to look at him, uncertain.

“See you on Friday,” Blaine says, voice low and soft, squeezing his fingers lightly.

A little smile tugs at Kurt's lips, unbidden. “Yeah, bye”.

 

*******   Three   *******

 

When Kurt was in the third grade, there was a kid in his class who trained himself to become ambidextrous. He could write his name in a perfectly traced cursive with his right hand, as well as with his left one. Kurt doesn't have that kind of abilities so, while he fumbles with both, Blaine's and his own erection, to jerk them off at the same time, he knows that he's not giving his best performance. In sex, just like in theater, Kurt dislikes mediocre performances, so he stops what he's doing suddenly, muttering an excuse to Blaine, and takes a moment to consider his options.

This time, Blaine wanted them to try reaching an orgasm at the same time. Kurt knows that that is a really hard one to accomplish, but there's no harm in trying, right? So now Kurt is on the bed, because they need a certain proximity in order to do this kind of maneuvers, and he's completely naked, because ever since Burt noticed a very incriminating, white stain by the hem of Kurt's top, he decided to avoid further embarrassment and having to come up with inventive lies about the nature of any stains on his scrubs, by removing all his clothes before engaging in this kind of activities.

He leans back on the bed, next to Blaine, and looks down at the other man's gorgeous, naked body. His eyes wander for a moment, taking in the expanse of smooth skin and muscle, until his gaze stops on Blaine's erection. Kurt really likes Blaine's cock and he loves being able to touch it at will, but he's wondered, in more than one occasion, what it would be like to take it into his mouth and taste it. His breath hitches and his own cock does a little twitch, as he realizes that this is the perfect opportunity for him to finally find out.

"Did you figure it out?" Blaine asks as he sees Kurt getting on his hands and knees and crawling around the bed.

"I think I did," Kurt repliess, happily. He positions himself by the foot of the bed, between Blaine's wide open legs. He sits carefully on his knees and bents over to rub his hands on Blaine's skin, starting by the instep of his feet, and ending on the part where the thighs meet the hips.

As he does this, his face gets closer and closer to Blaine's crotch.

"What..." Blaine tries, but a sharp intake of air interrups what he was going to say right at the moment that Kurt grabs the base of his erection with his left hand.

"What are you doing?" Blaine manages to say, looking down at Kurt, whose face is currently centimeters away from the head of his cock.

"Working things out," he says and leans his head to the side, tilting his chin up so he can see the other man's reaction as he gets closer, sticks his tongue out, and starts licking the shaft from base to tip.

"Uh!" Blaine throws his head back, almost violently and his mouth goes slack as he lets out a loud, hoarse moan. If his hands were free of the casts right now, Kurt is sure that they would be clenching the sheets tight, his knuckles turning white with the force of it. A sudden feeling of power hits him as he thinks of the effects that something as simple as lick, can cause on a man. Kurt loves this.

"Is that okay?" He asks, offering Blaine one of his most innocent looks.

The other man lifts his head, nods furiously and gasps out an answer.

"Yes, please... Kurt... Oh fuck!" As he speaks desperately, his legs shake a little.

Kurt steadies them before sinking in and starting to suck Blaine in earnest.

"Ah!" The man moans loudly again, but it seems that he got the hint and stopped moving his legs and hips, so now Kurt can take back his right hand, palm his own erection and close his fist around it.

Even when he's incredibly turned on right now and kind of overwhelmed by the array of sensations that are arising with every lick, and every inhale and every movement of his head, he manages to synchronize the pace with that of his strokes.

They don't come at the same time, though. Blaine, it turns out, is actually good at holding his orgasm when he's actively trying. Kurt not so much, besides he didn't have much room to warn the other man given that he had his mouth occupied with other concerns, so he comes first; shuddering and gasping, spilling over the sheets.

Right before he reached his climax, Kurt had to pull back to let out a string of moans without choking, but he didn't loosen the tight grip that he had around Blaine, so as soon as the aftershocks stop and he has time to breathe deeply a couple of times, he starts pumping faster until his hand is covered in the other man's hot, wet release, a few moments later.

Kurt cleans them both hastily and throws the washcloth to the floor. He shouldn't do that, really, but he's still feeling a little hazy and boneless to even care about a dirty washcloth lying on the floor. He'll pick it up later, for now, he takes a moment to breathe, still sitting on his knees as he is and rubbing one hand on his face.

"Hey, come lay down with me," Blaine tells him, nudging softly him with his foot.

Kurt looks up, "Blaine, you know that I can't, I have to..."

The other man interjects. "Just for a moment, okay?" He looks at Kurt from under his lashes and uses that tone that is gentle and pleading at the same time and that has proved to be useful to convince Kurt of doing things that he never thought that he would ever dare to do.

"You don't have to jump out of the bed as soon as you get me off, you know?" Blaine starts talking again before Kurt has the opportunity to give him an answer. "You can stay here for a while and just hang out with me".

"Blaine," Kurt cocks his head and looks at him disapprovingly. "You know that I'm not here to hang out, I'm here to do my job".

"I know, but aren't you tired? Not even a little bit?"

Kurt is, indeed, tired. Apparently giving head is one of those activities that make you burn a lot of calories without you even noticing it.

"Come on," Blaine uses his foot once more to poke his knee. "Lay down with me," he repeats.

Kurt knows that Blaine can be very insistent and that he most likely will end up relenting, so he saves them both the effort and accepts. "Okay, but just for a moment," he says, sternly, lying next to the other man and pulling a sheet over them.

Blaine's pillows are very comfortable, so soft and fluffy, and they have this delicate scent of herbal shampoo and fabric softener that Kurt is starting to like. He's feeling so relaxed right now, with his head resting on that incredibly soft pillow, his face almost buried in it, that he can't help his eyes from fluttering shut and drift off after a minute.

The moment of extreme post-orgasmic relaxation doesn't last long, though. He becomes aware of his surroundings again as he realizes that Blaine is staring at him. He can't see it, but he can definitely can feel it, so he opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow in query.

"So," Blaine says, nonchalantly, "Don't get me wrong, but you don't look like a nurse".

Kurt frowns. "I don't?"

"Nope," Blaine shakes his head. "If I saw you in the street, I wouldn't say: 'Hey, see that guy over there? He's totally a nurse'".

Kurt chuckles in spite of himself. "What would you say, then?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugs and sucks the side of his bottom lip into his mouth, looking at Kurt with intent. "I can picture you working in... Fashion? Maybe? I'd say that you're probably..." He trails off, quirking his mouth and squinting, like if he is deeply focused on trying to figure Kurt out by studying his face. "An underwear model," he concludes, brightly.

"Yeah, right," Kurt narrows his eyes, unamused. Blaine's giggles sound loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Actually," the nurse continues talking, in a more serious tone once that the other man stops laughing. "I used to dream of becoming the head editor of a famous fashion magazine when I was a kid".

"Yeah?" Blaine's thick eyebrows go up at that. "Then why you didn't? Why did you decide to become a nurse?"

Kurt presses his lips together as he thinks about it.

"My dad had a heart attack when I was in high school". As he starts explaining, he can see Blaine's eyes instantly growing wide with concern. Kurt doesn't want to get into detail about Burt's heart condition, so he just says, "He's okay now," and continues with his point. "I'm aware of the power of fashion and its impact in people's lives, but after spending so much time at the hospital and watching so many people coming in and out, most of the times not in the best conditions, I decided that I wanted to do something that could help improve people's lives in a more direct way, you know?" The other man nods sympathetically, "So, I chose helping them recover their health".

Blaine's lips curl into a small, fond smile. "Well, I think that you made the right choice," he says quietly and maybe a little too earnestly, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

The nurse can see something other than sympathy gleaming in the hazel of his eyes, something that he hadn't seen before, and the thought of what that could mean, make him feel more than a little uneasy. His mouth gets dry all of the sudden, so he licks his lips and that brings Blaine's attention to his mouth.

Blaine is now staring at Kurt's mouth and he's suddenly so much closer than before. Kurt doesn't even know how he managed to move without him even noticing, but his new, extreme proximity makes his stomach do a weird lurching thing and his heart to start racing. He jumps off the bed as if he had suddenly come to realize that it was made of hot lava or something, and starts putting his clothes on.

"So," he speaks again once that he has his boxer breifs on and he's stepping into his pants. He tugs them up and studiously avoids making eye contact with Blaine. "Are you disappointed that we didn't achieve the mythical simultaneous orgasm?" Kurt uses his conversational tone in a clear attempt to lighten the mood and drew back attention from what just happened or, more accurately, didn't happen.

"Nah," Blaine answers from the bed. "We can try another time, I'm sure that there will be plenty opportunities to achieve it".

'Plenty opportunities?' Kurt repeats in his head. They are taking Blaine's casts off nine days from now, which means that Kurt's job will end that Thursday. They only have three more sessions like this one left, that's not what you can call ' _plenty opportunities_ '. Maybe Blaine is not doing his math correctly, but Kurt is not going to call him on that now.

"Okay," he replies mildly and proceeds to put his shirt on.

 

*******   Four   *******

 

To be honest, Kurt is not one to initiate things. He's more the type of guy who observes carefully at a reasonable distance and waits until the other guy makes a move, then he goes from there. This time, though, he's decided to take the initiative. This is the last time that he gets to have Blaine in bed like this, after all, so he basically felt compelled to plan something special for the occasion.

So, after washing Blaine's body minutely, patting his skin dry and cover him up with a sheet, he puts all the bath supplies away. Then, when he gets back in the room, stands in front of the bed and starts undressing without uttering a word. His heart pounds frantically as he pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. Usually, he cares too much about the general conditions of his clothing to do that. Right now, having to wear wrinkly scrubs later, is the last thing in his mind. With a quick tug, he gets rid of his undershirt as well and starts undoing his pants.

While he unties the drawstrings, he can feel Blaine watching him. Kurt would not, by any means, call himself an exhibitionist, but the thought of having someone silently watching him taking his clothes off as preparation for doing something that he had fantasized about many times before, but had never dared to do, is so intensely exciting, that he considers the possibility of adding that to his current list of kinks. As he pulls his pants down to his ankles and steps out of them, Blaine lets out a loud hissing sound. Kurt is not going to look up at him, though, that would instantly break the illusion, so he studiously keeps his gaze down and turns around. Blaine pants audibly again. Kurt knew that it would not take the other much to notice the round base of the plug that he has inserted, rimmed by the stretched out fabric of his underwear. Blaine, Kurt has come to learn, can be very observant.

"Kurt, it's that...?" Blaine asks from the bed.

A self-satisfied smile tugs at Kurt's lips. "Uh huh," he nods, looking back over his shoulder, but not quite meeting the other man's eyes. "Wanna see more?" he asks, voice low and suggestive.

"Yes, please," Blaine begs, eagerly.

"Okay," Kurt hooks his thumbs in the elastic of his boxer breifs and starts tugging down slowly, very slowly, making a show of it.

"Oh-my-god," Blaine says in awe before the sight of Kurt's naked ass. He seems to be enjoying the view a lot, so Kurt stays like that a little longer, with his body bent forward and his backside on full display while he carefully pulls his underwear down to his ankles and kicks it off.

"Kurt," Blaine calls, "Are you gonna let me...?"

"What?" Kurt turns his upper body back to look at Blaine.

"Are you gonna let me..." The other man trails off again.

"Let you do what?" Kurt raises one eyebrow in question.

"Let me fuck you," Blaine finally dares to say. His cheeks are turning pink so he must be feeling a little embarrassed because of that request, but he keeps his eyes fixed on Kurt's. The nurse can feel his own face getting warm, and he doesn't even notice when his breath started hitching, but he can hear himself practically panting now. He has to remain in control, though, so he takes a deep breath and gets closer to the bed, his erection bobbing between his legs as he walks.

"It depends," he says softly, sliding the fingers of his right hand down, from the dip that forms between Blaine's collar bones to his navel.

"On what?" Blaine asks, his gaze flickering between Kurt's hand and his face.

Kurt bites back a grin.

"Are you going to be a good patient?" He says, trying his best to make his voice sound even, keeping his tone confident and playful, instead of just sounding utterly turned on.

Blaine chuckles at that, but forces himself to stop laughing almost immediately. "Yes," he nods, vehemently. "I promise, I'll be the perfect patient".

"Okay," Kurt leans over and starts rummaging in the drawer of the nightstand for the bottle of lube and a condom. That once he found what he was looking for, he throws both items onto the sheets and gets on the bed.

"Are you going to take that off?" Blaine asks, looking meaningfully at Kurt's hips, or better, at what is behind them.

"Sure," the nurse answers mildly, "Just give me a minute". He crawls to the foot of the bed and sits on his knees, facing the wall opposite to Blaine. Then he presses the palm of his left hand against the edge of the bed and reaches back with his other hand and his fingers curl around the base of the plug.

"So, how long have you had that in you?" Blaine tells him, curiously gazing at the toy.

"A while," Kurt responds with a vague gesture. Actually, he inserted the plug in the guests bathroom downstairs, right, after arriving to the Anderson house about half an hour ago. As standing with one foot over the lid of the toilet, pushing it inside, he was half hard already, and he basically he's been turned on since that. The fact that he didn't come in his pants while he was washing Blaine's body minutes ago, touching him all over and watching him getting hard, proves that his self-control has increased considerably, and that makes him secretly proud.

"Jesus," Blaine hisses as Kurt starts pulling the toy out.

It is made of clear, smooth glass. Kurt doesn't know if using the word _elegant_ would be appropriate to describe an anal plug, but he does know that it would be accurate.

Once that it is fully out, he gets on his hands and knees and uses the narrow tip to tease the rim of his hole.

"Fuck!" Blaine curses, "Come over here already," he pokes one of Kurt's legs insistently with his toes.

Kurt is delighted. He loves hearing Blaine begging like this, all needy and impatient.

"What did I tell you about being a good patient?" Kurt admonishes, sitting up on his knees and putting the plug down carefully.

"I am being a good patient," Blaine whines, "But you're a terrible tease".

Kurt grins wickedly, "You like being teased, don't you?"

"Yeah, but... C'mon Kurt," Blaine pokes him again, "Come over here already".

Kurt finally relents. He leans over and reaches for the condom packet and the lube.

As rolls the condom down the shaft of Blaine's erection, the other man bucks his hips a little, so Kurt uses his left hand to steady him.

"So, don't move your hips or your arms and keep your back straight at all times," he starts speaking, using his best professional voice while he moves a leg over Blaine's middle section and straddles him. "Let me do the work, okay?" He continues, grabbing Blaine's cock by the base and to guiding it in. "I'll..." He pauses the moment that he feels the head of the other man's dick pressing against his entrance. "I'll make it good for you," he breathes and sinks down.

Watching Blaine losing it during sex, has become one of Kurt's favorite things in the whole world. He loves watching the way that his spine arches, how his body tenses and his whole face is all scrunched up, almost like if he was in pain. He can see that now, because right now Blaine has his face buried in the crook of the nurse's neck, mouthing and nipping it lightly as their bodies rock together. It is good, though, really good, because this way Kurt not only can hear the little, sexy noises that Blaine does when he's getting close, but he can feel them, along with the other man's warm breath, muffled against his skin.

"Kurt," Blaine says after moment, voice high and strained. It is a warning and a plea at the same time. Kurt can't really speak right now, so he just nods and slides a hand between their bodies. As he jerks himself off, he also increases the pace of his thrust, fucking himself on Blaine's cock faster and faster until he almost loses his rhythm.

"Kurt," Blaine speaks again, but this time he pulls back, letting his head sink back in the pile of pillows. He holds Kurt's body to the side of his arms and steadies him. Kurt gets the hint immediately and slows down the movement of his hips. Their eyes lock for a moment, but then Kurt is moaning and panting desperately the next time that he sinks all the way down and the head of Blaine's cock brushes his prostate. Kurt wants to keep his eyes shut, but he also wants to see that expression of agony appearing on Blaine's face right before he comes, so he forces to open his eyes watches him. The other man's mouth is so close and his pink lips look so enticing that Kurt can't help but to lean in and kiss him.

They are kissing for the first time, well, given the complete lack of technique and breathing control that they're displaying at the moment, it's not exactly kissing as much as pressing their open mouths together and flicking their tongues back and forth, but is good, really fucking good so they can't stop doing it, not until Kurt picks up the pace again and they both come in a rapid succession.

Kurt presses their foreheads together as they ride their orgasm. Blaine, digging his fingers in the dip of Kurt's back and releasing inside him; Kurt, cupping the other man's face with one hand, spilling hot between them and clenching tight around the other man's erection.

"You know?" Blaine starts speaking several minutes later. They're lying together on the bed now. Kurt is feeling so relaxed right now that he almost drifts off to the feeling of Blaine's fingers brushing lightly the back of his hand.

"Um?" The nurse hums a response, he doesn't even bother with opening his eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Blaine says, "Do you know of a nice restaurant where I can take a cute nurse for dinner?"

Kurt perks up immediately. "Why?" he asks, blinking his eyes open.

Blaine scoots closer on the pillow, "Because when I can move my hands again, get dressed by myself and do my hair properly, I want to take you out on a date".

Kurt's heart leaps into his throat. He shouldn't accept dinner invitations from his patients, but Blaine is going to stop being his patient pretty soon, so he guesses that it is okay.

"Yeah?" he replies, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Blaine grins that same bright smile that he Kurt likes so much.

He grins back and leans forward to give Blaine a quick kiss. "I'd really like that," Kurt says against the other man's lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
